


When Dean met Dean

by pratins



Series: season 15 inspired [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coda, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiny’s Child, Episode: s15e13 Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny’s Child, HunterCorp Dean, Huntercorp, M/M, Missing Moments, canonverse, dean struggling with bisexuality, mention of selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratins/pseuds/pratins
Summary: The presence of the Other-Dean upsets Dean more than it should. But then Dean discovers that the Other-Dean has a secret that he keeps tight in his heart. He still remembers the day his Cas died.“ What’s different and what isn’t in various universes? Maybe not even Chuck knows it. But maybe, if there is a universe where Dean is ready to accept his feelings for an angel, all the other Deans, in all these universes, ruled by an asshole, should do the same.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/HunterCorp Dean Winchester, HunterCorp Castiel/HunterCorp Dean Winchester
Series: season 15 inspired [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610134
Kudos: 59





	When Dean met Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I care very much about this coda, since I really like the concept of the multiverse. Also, I want to remind you that even if this coda is a part of a series, it isn’t necessary to read the other works to understand this.
> 
> Thank to my friend trixxter for being such a wonderful beta.
> 
> Hope you all can like this work. Enjoy.

_“This is a work of fiction. Still, given an infinite number of possible worlds, it must be true on one of them. And if a story set in an infinite number of possible worlds is true in one of them, then it must be true in all of them.”_

Neil Gaiman

“When will you be back?” The other Dean asked, while Sam and I were getting ready to leave the Bunker.

“In a few hours, I think. You just pretend to be us, sit down, drink a beer, search something on the internet and everything will be fine,” Sam said. The other Sam and Dean were already wearing the flannel shirts and our clothes. Dean was turning around when my eyes landed on his body and… well… I really had a nice ass, seen from behind. Maybe even that haircut would suit me, who knows… I knew I was hot, but I hadn’t thought I was that hot.

“Wow these flannel shirts are really wonderful, we should ask dad to buy us some of them,” Dean said.

“You know dad wouldn’t let us wear these clothes, they don’t suit us, they are for… poor people.” the other Sam looked at us. “No offence.”

Sam and I looked at each other, speechless, so we rolled out eyes, hoping the other us wouldn’t see us.

“Where are Cas and Jack? We need to hurry up!” I said.

Jack and Castiel made their way between the other Sam and Dean to reach us.

“Wow,” the other Dean said when Castiel was next to him. “Is he the angel?”

Castiel turned his head toward Dean and looked at him, raising an eyebrow “My name is Castiel.”

“It must be true that angels are wonderful creatures.”

Castiel kept looking at him and hinted a smile. I didn’t know what was happening, but it was awkward, really awkward.

“It’s a pity that none one of your had ever come to our world.”

“We can ask dad to buy one,” the other Sam said, touching his hair, poshly.

“That’s an idea, but firstly we should know where he is, don’t you think, Samuel?”

“Well we have to go, end of the conversation.” I faked a smile and grabbed Castiel, leading him out of the bunker, hoping that those two dumbasses would behave themselves properly. We left the room.

“Why did you lie?” asked the other Sam.

“Lying is easy, facing the truth isn’t. Seeing him again is painful,” Dean responded.

* * *

  
  


While I was driving I couldn’t stop thinking about all the other versions of Sam and I that must have been dead, due to Chuck’s fury. We had already seen some of those versions: two thousand and fourteen, the apocalypse world. But these two Sam and Dean were different, for the first time we were facing two people who were us, with the same starting point, but with different choices. If our life had gone in another way, those Sam and Dean could have been us. Blowing money, living a perfect life, being able to afford everything we ever wanted.

But Dean said he had never seen Cas. Then I didn’t want to be him, I didn’t want to be a Dean whom the most beautiful angel created had never raised from perdition, he was crucial for my life and I didn’t want to live without him by my side. Knowing he was dead, in the Empty, terrified me. Fear consumed me in those moments in which he was poised on the edge of death. If he died, my soul would die with him.

He was behind me, right behind me. My dreams were taken over by his presence. But that time I started dreaming with my eyes opened. While I was driving to find the Occultum, I got distracted, thinking about him. But I wasn’t alone. The other Dean was with me, all together, it was weird, sick.

I tried to get rid of those thoughts and pay attention to the road. It wasn’t the right moment to think about Castiel, but in my life, has there ever been the right moment?

* * *

Jack got his soul back and Castiel was taking care of him. Sam and Dean, the other Sam and Dean, were putting on their clothes again. I was watching over Dean, while Sam was looking for some tickets for Rio De Janeiro.

“You know… Dean… you’re lucky,” the other me said, once he finished dressing up.

“You don’t know what are you talking about, you’d never want to be me, trust me.” I kept a straight face. “I suffered a lot in my life, more than you could ever imagine.”

Dean looked away. “At least he is still alive.”

It took me a few seconds before I understood who he was talking about, moreover, his Sam was still there, safe and sound, next to him. Castiel.

“Why did you lie? Earlier.”

“Because lying is easier than acknowledging a painful truth, isn’t it? You should know this, Dean.”

Different worlds, different lives, but deep down we still were the same person. The multiverse isn’t something I entirely understood. There is an infinite number of Deans in an infinite number of universes, we are all different, but we still are Dean Winchester, something bound us one together, like a chain. It was weird.

“When Castiel died, I really thought about giving everything up.” He kept avoiding my gaze. The other Sam left the room, understanding that his brother wanted to talk with me, alone.

“I can understand, I lost Castiel several times, it’s hard to lose your best friend.”

The other Dean raised an eyebrow, looking into my eyes, again.

“He wasn’t my best friend, we were together.”

It couldn’t be the truth, it couldn’t be true that in a world I succeeded, even if only for a second, in finding happiness. I felt violated when he said that thing, as if he could see deep inside me and spill my biggest secret. Furthermore what terrified me the most was hearing that from myself. I was scared of what he was about to say.

“Castiel and I are only friends, here,” I said, biting my lip.

“Maybe.” Dean knew I was lying, we were the same person but with a different life. He probably went trough the same thoughts as me, my emotions.

“How did you know him? My Castiel raised me from the Hell.”

“Sounds romantic.” He smiled wearily. “During a hunt, I was looking for a very powerful demon and I almost got killed. He helped us and saved my life with his powers. I met him several times then and I fell madly in love with him, only later I discovered he was an angel. It’s been a relief, imagine telling dad I was in love with a demon, that would have driven him crazy.” He tried to smile while telling me this, but he had watery eyes. No matter how posh and annoying that Dean was, he said something I never did, he faced his inner demons and won. He was brave, more than I had ever been. Having a real father had helped him for sure. His John, from what he told me, must have been a real father, with a capital F, and he cared about his kids, helping them, to accept whoever they were, whatever they felt.

But I was already aware of the fact that my dad had never been the man I wanted him to be. Why was I still scared? And of what? I couldn’t give myself an answer, it was something bigger than me and it was destructive.

“What happened then?”

“Castiel and I spent an awesome year together. One night, during a hunt, another angel killed him. I’ve never known the reason why, I tried to get revenge, but I never succeeded. Now my world is ended, vanished in nothingness. I’ll never have answers.” A tear spilled down his cheek. I kept looking at him, unflinching, terrified by his words. I thought about that time when Lucifer killed Cas, and when, a few hours earlier, he killed himself to talk with Ruby in the Empty. What that Dean went trough, must have been horrible.

“Did he work with you? On your team-“

“Huntercorp, yes, dad wanted him to join our war. The powers of an angel were useful and, also, we could spent more time together. I feel guilty for his death, I shouldn’t have let him join the hunt.”

Knowing that a version of me had been in a relationship with Cas was still weird, but in that moment I was empathizing with his pain.

“But we spent an awesome year, you know?” Dean smiled. “I’ve never been that happy in my life. Listen to me, Dean. If there is even a single chance that Castiel is more than a friend for you, tell him, stop denying yourself happiness.”

He was right, I knew he was right. But fear kept me in a net from which it was difficult to escape. I thought about his blue eyes, his face, his hair, his trench coat, I loved every detail and every flaw. Castiel gave me the reason to keep living for eleven long years. Sam was my brother, Castiel was my savior, raising me from perdition and leaving a sign on my skin.

“I think he only is a friend, but… I’ll think about it,” I said, smiling, and Dean hugged me. It felt weird, but I returned the hug.

“You have a lot of things to do now, right?” He asked, after breaking the hug. I nodded and we came back to the main room where the other Sam was waiting for us, ready to go.

And… that asshole drove my car, how dared he, holy fuck. But I could understand it, he was me after all. Inside his head, he was me, the same genes were inside us.

The multiverse is weird, you’ll never know if something that exists in one universe, exists in another one too. Dean and I are completely different if you don’t know us. But inside our hearts we still are Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester who loves driving a Chevrolet Impala of 1967. The Dean Winchester who likes beer, flannel shirts, and asian girls. The Dean Winchester who fell in love with an angel the first moment he saw him, and slowly acknowledged it once he was alone in Purgatory, fighting to survive.

What’s different and what isn’t in various universes? Maybe not even Chuck knows it. But maybe, if there is a universe where Dean is ready to accept his feelings for an angel, all the other Deans, in all these universes, ruled by an asshole, should do the same.

And now all the other universes are gone, so it’s all on me.

I looked at the other Sam and Dean one last time.

And yes… I really had a beautiful ass, seen from behind.


End file.
